Total Insanity
by AllenaQuest23
Summary: Gwen is delusional, or at least that's what the staff at the St. Christopher's Psychiatric hospital tell her. They all tell her that the last five years never happened. That "Total Drama" never happened. Can Gwen prove her sanity before Chris slips through her fingers? Or is she more lost than she ever imagined?
1. Chapter 1

Everything in the room is spinning intensely. Like she had just gotten out of a centrifuge. She

couldn't stand, and could feel herself being carried by two people. Gwen was placed on something

soft and low to the ground. As the light comes out of the barred windows her vision started to clear. The small room was a light beige, with two small, barred windows on opposite

walls. The room was mostly bare; with two beds with a small metal nightstand in between them. Before Gwen could process what was happening a man entered. He was an

older Hindi man with a pen and note paper in his hands. He sat on the bed opposite Gwen. "Miss Chernyavsky," he began slowly. "Please don't call me that, everyone I know just

butchers it," she said rather impatiently. "Do you know why you are here," He asked looking at her intently. "I don't really know. The last thing I remember is the camp sinking

because of Chef," Gwen said crossing her arms. "After everything that's happened, I guess Chris is finally going to get his karma. I mean come on he put eleven people into

balloons and lost several. That can't be legal! I mean those guys could have flown into the sun! And even before that he practically tortured us for his amusement! I almost got

killed multiple times. And I know for a fact that I'm not the only one. Chris McClain is a sadist," Gwen said getting louder and angrier until quieting again. The man spoke again.

"I believe that's all I needed to hear. I'm Dr. Rachit," he said to her before leaving the room. _Doctor? Am I in so kind of hospital? Maybe they want me to testify and asked a_

 _shrink to see I was fit? That has to be it. Yeah, and this is some like witness protection type deal,_ Gwen thinks frantically to herself. With her suspicion growing, she decides to

investigate. Then a young woman walked in and stopped her. "Where do you think your going," she asked crossing her arms. "Um, well I was just going to ask Dr. Rachit a

question," Gwen said stuttering slightly. "Well, he's busy in a meeting right now, but if you're going to be so impatient about

question," Gwen said stuttering slightly. "Well, he's busy in a meeting right now, but if you're going to be so impatient about it you can ask me," the small blonde woman said.

"Well, um, you see I don't know where I am or why my here- "Oh, that's pretty common around here," said interrupting Gwen. "This is St. Christopher's hospital, I'm nurse

Frisk," she said. "Damn it, I was afraid of that," Gwen said getting a suspicious look from nurse Frisk. "You have no idea why you're here to do," She asked. "No, wait, this is one of

"Well, um, you see I don't know where I am or why my here- "Oh, that's pretty common around here," said interrupting Gwen. "This is St. Christopher's hospital, I'm nurse

Frisk," she said. "Damn it, I was afraid of that," Gwen said getting a suspicious look from nurse Frisk. "You have no idea why you're here to do," She asked. "No, wait, this is one of

Frisk," she said. "Damn it, I was afraid of that," Gwen said getting a suspicious look from nurse Frisk. "You have no idea why you're here to do," She asked. "No, wait, this is one

of those 48-hr psych watch things, right? After everything that happened on Total Drama," Gwen said distressingly. "What's "Total Drama?" Is it a movie or something," She

asked. Gwen was a little taken aback by this. "No, it's not. It's a reality show. That's been on for like five years, we had a spinoff with Celebrity Manhunt," Gwen tried to jog any

memories. "No I've never heard of it," She said certainly. The nurse then checked her wristwatch. "Well, looks my shift ended five minutes ago. See you tomorrow Miss

Chernyavsky," she said then quickly left out the door, locking Gwen in.

 **So my first multi-chapter story everyone! Starts off a little slow I know, but there is** **certain to be more intrigue and truths to be revealed… So for now just be a little patient.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's too quiet in here," Gwen says to herself pacing around the small room. She had been in

locked in place for at least a week now. "If this is some kind of psych ward, where are the other

people," she asked. Beside the occasional staff members, she hadn't heard or seen anyone.

At first it was a nice reprieve. The first time she'd really had alone in ages. No horrible challenge

coming at any time. But that wore off quickly. She was beginning to really hate the silence. "What

is this, Solitary Confinement? Is this some kind of treatment, or punishment? Whoever's idea

this is sick," Gwen said. "There has to be a way out, right," She then asks getting more anxious.

Being locked away in the small, dull room was starting to remind Gwen of " Phobia factor" from

season one, being buried alive, and again in the revenge season, or going underground to save

Chris when he was kidnapped by Ezekiel… If someone wanted to punish Gwen, this would be a

good way to do it. The door seemed to lock from the outside, which means Gwen would have to

find a less conventional way out. The room was blank of pins, files, screws, or anything that

could fashion a lock pick. From investigating the small cell-like quarters she found a possible

exit; in the form of a small air vent. "I really don't want to crawl in there. Maybe it won't be the

worse thing ever," She said to herself pacing around the room anxiously. The young woman

thought she had been shoved into enough small spaces for a lifetime. All for that goddamn

money… That was all she had to do. "Oh come on, Gwen, after everything you've been though

for that damn money, this stops you? What a joke," She reprimands herself. She then stands up

on nightstand under the vent and tries to reach it. After a few seconds of struggling for balance,

she manages to place her hands on the vent panel; only to find it screwed into the wall with four

phillips heads. Gwen lets out a cry of frustration. She climbs down and starts to search the room

again for a lock pick while mumbling some hate filled comments about a certain sadistic reality

show host. There was no clock in the room, so Gwen had no idea it was feeding time. The same

blonde-haired young nurse from all this time walked in with a tray in hand. "Good morning miss

Chernyavsky," Nurse Frisk said. "Oh, is it morning? I couldn't tell, since you all are keeping me

prisoner and don't even have the decency to at least have a clock in here," Gwen stated glaring

at her. She couldn't really tell how long she had been "under observation" as they put it. Though

to Gwen it was just a another word for torture. "So, nurse Ratched, what is there today," Gwen

asks with a mock smile. "Well, breakfast is Oatmeal and fruit, but again, stop calling me that, my

name is Amy Frisk and you are not Jack Nicholson," the young nurse said trying to be patient.

"So then, you've heard of a movie from the '70s but not Total Drama," Gwen asks suspiciously.

"There is a perfectly good reason for that," Nurse Frisk said looking Gwen in the eye. "Yeah? And

what would that be," she asked cynically. "There was never a show," the nurse began slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen couldn't believe it. They locked _her_ up? The thought of it made her head spin. But here she was. Locked in a room with _more_ crazy people. _Some things never change_ Gwen thought to herself bitterly. She plopped her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep, replaying the conversation in her head all night. That skinny blonde nurse looking at her smugly as Dr. Rachit counted off his diagnosis flatly. They said she was running all over Toronto, caked in mud and sweat, screaming things that didn't make sense. Going up to random people all over downtown, telling them that Chris McClain would torture anybody he got his hands on, that he had may have even gotten most of them killed, that she had barely gotten away herself. He wouldn't care. As long as it was "entertaining," he'd do just about anything. Someone called the authorities after she run in front of a bus nearly causing an accident. Gwen thought they were with Chris and tried to fight them off. She even managed to break one of their nose's with her combat boot and spit at several others. Gwen of course, had no memory of any of this story. The only proof of that story she saw was the blood on her right boot. Then he went on to add their diagnosis; BPD with signs of Psychosis. Whatever that was, Gwen had no idea. It was late at night now. The room was growing colder by the minute making her struggle for sleep all the harder. The hospital was eerily quiet, all that could be heard was the sound of heavy winds outside her window. Was Gwen all alone? She then started to wonder; what if she is the only person staying here tonight? After a moment of debating with herself Gwen got up to investigate. She paced about circling her bed, looking out the barred window as she passed it. Then Gwen heard footsteps just outside the door and the sound of the door being unlocked. She was so startled that she bit her tongue trying to suppress a shriek. The young goth listened intently as the footsteps faded. She was starting to shake, only now she couldn't tell if it was from the cold or dread. _Stop being a such wuss,_ the young woman scolded herself silently. With that last bit of prodding she opened the door. The whole place was dark, only the occasional open blind would allow Gwen to even see her path. The ward seemed to be mostly vacant, with several rooms in a row being empty before the next locked door. There was just enough moonlight to make out the chart on the door. It read: _Dawn J. Love, Paranoid Schizophrenia._ That was all Gwen really had to read before deciding that she did not want to stick around to meet this girl. She kept walking. She passed a dozen more doors, looking intently on those that were occupied. Gwen then spent the rest of the night walking through the hospital, trying to memorize the names on the doors. Walking alone at this time of night was starting to unnerve her, to the point that she resorted to distraction. Hours went by. Passing several occupied out of the dozens that lay vacant. The sky was turning a lighter shade of blue, streaming more light through the asylum halls. In the course of the night she had went through half of the woman's ward and had passed to the men's ward now. It was getting closer to the time that the young goth girl would have to retreat back to her cell, or receive punishment. As that time had come Gwen saw one last door. It read: _Mike D. Moretti, catatonic state, undiagnosed_. _Catatonic_ Gwen thought. _That's not good, what the hell happened to this Mike guy?_ "Wait a second," Gwen whispered to herself. _Mike? No way! He was fine. He got rid of those personalities… No, it can't be the same guy, right?_ As Gwen was facing the door thinking this someone walked up behind her silently. "How can that be Mike if there never was a Mike," a rather mischievous female voice had said. Gwen turned on her heels startlingly to face the voice. There was no one there besides Gwen in the long halls. Gwen ran down the adjacent hall, trying to find the spectre. No one there, but she could hear someone in the distance. Gwen ran to the left, trying to follow the echoing down the halls. It was a miracle no one else reacted to the chase. The young goth followed this spectral noise back to the women's ward. Gwen ran passed her cell when she saw a figure, moving so fast that it appeared as a silhouette, a red blur. As she followed it became more clear. A woman cloaked head to toe in a Red hood. Gwen approached. With her back turned to she called out "You know nothing of reality. You don't even know what you did." Gwen was stunned for a second, then responded. "Are you trying to screw with me? I've had enough mind games for a lifetime," Gwen tried to say confidently. She only gave a cold, humorless laugh. "You are the only one that plays mind games Gwen," she said. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" Gwen asked with her voice rising. The woman slowly turns to face Gwen halfway, revealing eyes that were black and vacant like deep holes. "You should know all that. After all, I'm from you," it said tapping two fingers to its head. That was all it said before it opened a window and jumped out while Gwen was dazed. Gwen tried to stop her but it was too late. The window was still locked when Gwen tried to follow suit. No one was out there. The spectre had vanished. Leaving nothing but memories to haunt Gwen. This made Gwen practically run back to her cell. Gwen had slipped back to the cell unseen, even remembering to lock the door behind her, as the nurse always did when she left her. She sat on the bed, arms cradling herself, eyes wide open. She wouldn't move until nurse Frisk came to medicate her and took them without hesitation.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night it all began to blur. Everyday like clockwork, Nurse Frisk would come in with food and drugs in hand. Gwen didn't know what she took and frankly didn't

care. It was hard to describe, the spectre never came back, but other then that everything just became hazy. There was still the mind-numbing scenery and routine,

only now it was harder to distinguish time, concentrate, and to stay awake. It seemed to be draining her somehow. Yet Gwen was too tired and apathetic at this point

to put up a fight. Loose 'seeming' memories would pop into her head in fragments without any warning or context. Scenes of a places and faces mostly, usually

bringing anxiety, anger, and fear into her now otherwise emotionless existence. Any sound that tries to leak out from those memories being slurred and unintelligible,

like it was said in slow motion. The one major difference now was the fact that Gwen was finally allowed to move about the facility and even started seeing other patients.

It seemed to early in the morning (the sun outside was low, and Gwen had only had one set of meds so far) and Gwen had gone into the lounge area. She plopped

into a plush blue arm chair, looking out the Plexiglas window. Gwen tried to block out here she was; thinking about anything from her past that she knew for a fact

was true. So far everything seemed to be from her delusions. It was making her head hurt. Apparently Gwen spent a few hours on this futilely attempting this

because Nurse Frisk came from behind with medication in hand. Gwen didn't notice however. She was busy staring eye to eye with someone painfully familiar. A

slender young woman with slick black hair. Her bare face scrunched into an unpleasant grimace as her and Gwen locked eyes; Black and cold grey looking into each

with disdain. The recondition was undeniable. Their swear enemies (after Chris) face to face.

* * *

"Heather!" Gwen bellowed, echoing through the room. The other woman just smiles cockily. "Who are you talking to? I'm Darcy Yagami. Who are you trying to be?"

She said nonchalantly. "GWEN! I"M GWEN! THE "GOTH GIRL" THAT YOU BULLIED FOR THE LAST FIVE YEARS! Oh god. Where are the others? Where's Courtney,

Duncan, Lindsay, Sierra… Oh god did they die? Chris killed them didn't?! Where's Zoey, Mike and Cam?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO CHRIS!?" Gwen starts

demanding the woman, then loses focus and demands no one in particular. The young goth shaking, drawing heavy breaths as the nurse tries to talk her down. Gwen

blocks out her pleas. "Did she come her with the same story as me? Did say say anything about Total Drama?! Answer me that," Gwen demanded as she gestured to

Darcy. Nurse Frisk didn't answer, instead she pulls out a small black box. She presses a red button at the top and says two words quietly, "code orange." And with

that quiet order a number of orderlies bursts onto the scene trying to restrain Gwen as she tried to run, but the closest door was too far and two men grabbed an

arm. Before she could even try to escape them Gwen was being held by anywhere between three to six of them to keep her from kicking them; which a few even

comment on through her screaming. Two long and cold needles went into her neck while this was going on. Dark spots came into her vision and grew until there was

only darkness as her eyes closed and her head fellow to one side. The small crowd around her move to her cell and lock her into place after calming the

other patients.

* * *

A young woman on the far side of the crowd managed to slip away undetected. She was a long and curvy figure, with a sheet wrapped around her to

conceal her features. Going down a long corridor until she finds her destination: a large air vent with the screws barely hanging on. She slowing unwraps herself,

freeing her movement as to make her escape once more. She stands atop a latter left behind from earlier repairs. The woman climbs to the top quickly and with one forceful thrust of the

arms she pulls off the panel screws and all, arms hanging onto the bottom of the vent, she and thrust herself up and climbs into the hidden passage.

* * *

 **That chapter 4 everyone! Sorry it's shorter again. It's a flaw of mine. I need to stop it while I still have something planned that I can do next chapter to have something to work off of. I believe they call it leaving the audience in expense. Anyway who do you think the mysterious figure is? Comment below! I want to see if anyone can figure it out.**


End file.
